


Treat

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy bar cargument</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bluedelft who wanted Gen for the Halloween Trick or Treat meme!

“Why?”

“What do you mean _why?_ It’s a simple question. There is no ulterior motive. Given the choice of the three which would you choose?” Danny’s hands moved inside the confines of the car, making it seem even smaller as he spoke.

“What do you mean, _what do I mean?_ ” Steve made a face, turning away from watching the road for a second. “If I asked you that question you’d hammer me until you knew why I had asked it? Don’t I get the same consideration that you’d expect to receive?”

“It’s just a _QUESTION!_ A conversation starter. It’s not a big deal, Steven. Given the option of Snickers, Milky Way, or Three Musketeers, which one would you choose. This is not some big personality test to discover the type of image you want to project like _What’s your favorite color and why?_ Because I already know that it’s camo, and it’s because you want to be seen as scary and stealthy. And THAT is a whole lot of fodder for psychological profiling on it’s own.”

“But why those three?”

“Just pick a candy bar! For the love of…” Danny took a slow deep breath and let it out. “Which one would you choose?”

“What are the circumstances?”

“Circumstances? What?”

“Why would I have to make a choice between those three? What are the circumstances?”

“The circumstances under which you would hypothetically have to decide between a Snickers bar, a Milky Way, or a Three Musketeers?”

“Yes!” Steve looked over again, and noting Danny’s incredulity he went on. “Am I stranded on a desert island? Because there are protocols for that which do not include candy bar choices. Have I been on a desert island for months and you _finally_ show up to rescue me but only have three candy bars, one I can eat and two of which we’ll have to pay the magical ferryman with for passage back?”

“The magical ferryman?” Danny muttered the question and started scrubbing at the back of his neck.

“Or is it a crazed hostage taker is demanding I choose between the candy bars, and if I choose correctly he’ll let hostages go, but if I don’t he’ll start shooting? What are the circumstances?”

“You, are the very definition of crazy.” Danny said slowly and with emphasis. “The _hypothetical circumstance_ is that Grace, being the generous and well raised child that she is, is watching a movie with us and has decided to share the three candy bars that she has, giving us one each. You are the guest in our home, so she tells you that you get first pick. Hypothetically speaking, which one do you choose.”

“Oh.” Steve made a slight thinking face. “Snickers.”


End file.
